


The Fool and the Justice with Experience

by Exemai



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Drabbles, LISTEN FOR THOSE IN THE BACK!! KEN IS 18. THEY ARE THE SAME AGE AS AKECHI, M/M, Non-binary character, Scenarios, That's all the characters so far, goro & ken twins au, it's rated teen for now but itll go mature with later scenes, listen I got invested in these lads in may and this fucker has been a long time coming, non-binary Ken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exemai/pseuds/Exemai
Summary: Ken has no idea where the fuck they are..Maybe this cocky masked prick knows something- wait he's cute.
Relationships: Amada Ken/Kurusu Akira, Aragaki Shinjiro/Sanada Akihiko
Kudos: 16





	The Fool and the Justice with Experience

They were inside the Metaverse when they first met, Ken had wandered in on a Shadow Ops mission- is what they'd like to say. Mitsuru instead sent Akihiko on the mission, and with Shinji being away on business with his cooking job, Ken was forced to tag along with their pops.

And now, Ken was wandering in a weird suit with clock faces (clocks. Why is it always clocks), with a gold pocket watch, and the scarf that they traded with Koro having another large clock face on its front.

And the mask. Don't even get them started about the mask. A bright orange butterfly and.. and matching orange gloves too?! Are you kidding?! They tried to tug the mask off and a voice was what pulled them away from tugging any more.

"Are you okay?" It was a raven haired boy, a white mask with black markings that looked like eyelashes as the best way to describe them, and striking red gloves.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, just a little lost, me and my dog wandered in here and I don't know where I am, or where he is.." They watch the other boy squint through his white mask.

"Are.. you sure? It's pretty hard to wander in here," he says matter of factly. "And your clothes too, so you have the will of rebellion or whatever he calls it."

Ken blinks, "I'm sorry, will of rebellion?" They've never heard of that before.. 

The raven sighs, "A persona? By your clothes I'm guessing you have a Persona.." He watches Ken reach for a gun with intricate silver patterns, "Woah- hey hey, I don't plan on attacking you."

It was Ken's turn to squint, he doesn't know about Evokers so he wasn't involved with the Shadow Ops.. and the Investigation Team back in the country used TVs and Ken's pretty sure they didn't go through a TV to get here.

"Oh! There was.. an app on my phone.." they recall, "I don't know how it got there, but I accidentally tapped it instead of deleting it."

"Clumsy.." the masked person sighs,

"Come on..!" Ken tilts their head exasperatedly, "Look can you help me find my dog and get out of this place or not, my dad is going to be worried about me." Ken thinks the boy is going to say something until he blinks away for a moment.. a navigator, maybe?

' _Joker come quick! We're being attacked by.. a rabid demon.. dog thing!_ ' The masked.. teen gives a curt 'on my way' and motions for Ken to follow.

They get to what appears to be a safe zone and there's a handful of teens, all in similar themed costumes circling and throwing attacks and spells to the oversized dog. 

"Leave him alone!" Ken calls out, running to block their attacks from him, "It's okay, boy," they soothe.

"I'm sorry _this_ is your dog?" Ken nods.

"His name is Koromaru, he gets this form when he's in these shadow infested areas." The raven snaps his fingers.

"That reminds me. You didn't answer my question of if you have a persona or not." Ken reaches for their Evoker again, "I said I wasn't going to attack you!"

"And I'm not going to attack you, do you want to see my persona or not?" The masked boy nods sheepishly as Ken aims the gun to their head. "Kala-Nemi!" They pull the trigger but.. nothing. They try another two, three more times but all with the same result.

"That's.. not how we do things here," Ken gives a small glare. "Hey, do you want to protect yourself here or not? Guessing you don't have a codename?"

"Considering I've never been here before, no I don't. What about you? I'm going to need a name for my hero, right?"

"Here, it's Joker." Ken repeats the name, as if testing it, "and in the Metaverse, which is where we are now, we summon like this, Arsene!" Joker pulls off his mask and the Persona summons behind him surrounded in blue flames.

"A bit theatrical for my taste, just help me and Koro leave this 'Metaverse' and we can forget each other exists." Joker nods.

"This way then." 

They eventually leave Mementos and end up at the entrance to a station, "There you go, now you can go and forget I exist." Ken looks around the area, blinking. "What now?"

"Look, me and my dad just moved here, I don't know where I am." Joker sighs, adjusting his glasses.

"What train line do you need? Where do you live?"

"It.. it's called Yongen I think?" Joker explains that's the same area he lives in so they might see more of each other. "Oh, yippee."

Joker- oh wait no, in reality it's Akira- Akira shows them the trainline to Yongen, "I heard that some boxer moved into the apartment complex, you with him then?"

Ken nods, holding Koro now as his normal shiba form in their arms, "Yeah, he's my pops." Why are they telling him this? They just met and they're ones involved with the Shadow pocket that Fuuka sensed that Akihiko was sent here for. 

"Right.." The conversation fell into awkward silence for the rest of the train ride to Yongen, and the entire walk to the apartment complex. 

The only break in that silence was Ken thanking him and they parted ways. Setting Koro onto the floor, Ken trails to the elevator to head up to the apartment. "Hey Pops," they call out, making themselves known as the smell of- yep, take-out once again- fills the room. "Mess dinner up again?"

"Listen, the recipes Shinji gave me aren't that easy to follow as they look okay?" Akihiko claims, "C'mon Ken, don't give me that look."

Ken gives a small knowing look and a shrug, "What look?"

"That look, that shit-eating grin- that right there-" Ken laughs at their dad, continuing to claim that they didn't know what he was 'prattling' on about.

"You say they're not easy, you double checked them before we left," Ken laughs, "I specifically remember you said 'looks good, Shinji, write more like that and we'll be set,' or am I wrong?" There it is, there's that shit-eating that Akihiko saw. "What would Pa say if he knew you were feeding me take-out every other day?"

"If you say a word to Shinji about what's happening here.."

"You were distracted and just said 'yeah' weren't you?"

"I was distracted.." Ken laughs a little louder, "I mean it though, he'd kill me."

"I know, I know."


End file.
